


Date With Destiny

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Brokuto and Kubro strike again, Gen, M/M, Overdramatic Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: “I’m so upset,” Tooru sighed as he sat at the ramen bar, head leaning heavily on Issei’s shoulder. “Why does the world work like this?”“Please tell me you’re not talking about Seijoh’s ace.”“Oh, how cruel! How sad! How tragic!”“We’re going to nationals, Oikawa! Are you kidding?”OR Tooru, in fact, went to Shiratorizawa and has been pining over Seijoh's ace for years.





	Date With Destiny

Oikawa Tooru spent the first fifteen years of his life wondering when he would meet his soulmate, feel that definite punch to the heart when he gazed into his eyes and found the one he would love. Matsukawa would joke often that that was why his eyes were as big as an alien’s, always looking for that person, which Tooru took wholeheartedly as a compliment. For eighteen years he went through school and volleyball matches and received countless confessions with artificial words. When he turned fifteen and still hadn’t met that person, he solemnly swore that he was doomed to be single for the rest of his life. 

  


Until Shiratorizawa played against Aoba Johsai in the spring tournament. 

  


Tooru laughed at the idea of still having to play teams to get to Nationals when it was glaringly obvious that Shiratorizawa would crush whoever they faced. No one was able to come close to touching them, not with his serves and Ushijima’s spikes, and the two watched with some sick sort of pride as each team walked off the court with tears coming from their eyes and their tails between their legs. Surely, Tooru thought, his last resort high school would meet the same fate. 

  


Until he saw their number 12, a boy with a bored expression and spiky hair, tanned and toned arms peeking out beautifully from underneath the teal of his jersey. The two teams faced the audience, waiting for the match to commence, and Tooru couldn’t help his eyes shifting sideways again and again to the new boy on the court, the only one that he was drawn to. It was going to be horrible, he decided prematurely, to see him walk away with those intense eyes downcast. 

  


And when Aoba Johsai got the first point of the match, Tooru couldn’t find it in himself to feel that upsetting tug inside when he saw the beautiful stranger smile. 

  


For the next three years, Tooru found an extra motivation beyond his insane desire to be the very best as he played each match and practiced every night. Each match that Shiratorizawa won brought them one day closer to Tooru seeing Iwaizumi Hajime again, hopefully, and Tooru was always one to hold onto hope. He found himself ecstatic to see the familiar teal uniform when they rivaled and always felt a pit of sadness deep down when they walked off the court in defeat. And if their second time beating them was hard to watch, their final year was absolutely tragic. 

  


“I’m so upset,” Tooru sighed as he sat at the ramen bar, head leaning heavily on Issei’s shoulder. “Why does the world work like this?”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about Seijoh’s ace.”

“Oh, how cruel! How sad! How tragic!”

“We’re going to _nationals_ , Oikawa! Are you kidding?” Issei asked, rolling his shoulder harshly to shake the leech away.

“What are nationals when I had to see my sweet Iwa-chan cry?” Tooru wailed, only pressing his head harder against Issei’s shoulder.

“I’m quitting this fucking team. Where’s Ushijima? He’s being promoted.”

“Fine, Mattsun, leave me! Leave me just like I had to leave my beautiful Iwa-chan!”

“He’s not your Iwa-chan if you never talked to him.”

“Rot in hell, Ten-chan, no one is talking to you.”

“He’s… not wrong, for once,” Issei commented, raising a brow.

“Rot in hell twofold, Mattsun. Why are you still here? I thought you quit the team.” 

  


***

  


  


If there was one thing that Oikawa Tooru disliked, it was English classes. While he greatly understood the importance of learning English, he hated the amount of work it took to learn another language, not to mention how boring it was learning about the culture when it wasn’t about entertainment. He often thought to himself that when he joined the Japanese national volleyball team, he wouldn’t necessarily have to interact with other teams that spoke in English. It was a funny image, the other teams talking with their teams as he shrugged and calmly said in his own language that he didn’t speak a lick of English. It would give him a mysterious edge, he thought dreamily, Oikawa Tooru being so talented that he didn’t even need to speak more than Japanese to be admired internationally. He could tell interviewers that he speaks the language of volleyball, the only one that truly matters. 

  


“Oikawa,” a voice hissed behind him. “Hey, Oikawa!”

“Hush, Kou-chan, I’m daydreaming!”

“Isn’t that Seijoh’s ace a few rows up?”

  


It took all Tooru had not to stand up, but he still was leaning on either side of his seat to try and see even the man’s profile. He heard chuckling behind him from Bokuto and Kuroo but he couldn’t be bothered with them right now, not when his soulmate could be in the same university as him. Mattsun would tell anyone who would listen about how annoying Tooru had been since they defeated about Seijoh and how the captain would go on and on and on about the ace he never had the balls to even introduce himself to. Tooru would whine and cry and call him evil and cruel but his best friend wasn’t wrong. But here at university was the perfect place to remedy all that. 

  


“Now,” the dark haired professor announced. “We’re going to be breaking into groups of three or four.”

  


The brunet practically broke his neck in his last attempt to see if Iwaizumi was actually the man in the seat so close and his heart pounded in double time as he saw the familiar side profile of the grumpy man. Tooru opened his mouth, ready to call out a _yahoo!_ and wave both arms before another voice spoke up. 

  


“Hey,” the man with silvery blond hair stage whispered to Iwaizumi. “Want to be in our group?”

“Sure, Suga-san.” his soulmate replied easily with a shrug and a smile in his eyes that made Tooru want to cry.

“Great. You remember Daichi, right?”

“Of course.” 

  


Tooru let out a loud groan, hopefully loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear, before he collapsed onto the table before him, hands hanging loosely over the edge. As he laid in silence hoping for death, he felt two erasers jabbing either side of his back, his name being chanted repeatedly. Maybe if he was silent, they would disappear. Maybe if he was silent, he could be free from this pain. 

  


“So we’re in a group, right Oikawa?” Bokuto whispered loudly, jabbing him especially hard in the side.

“Please… when will I die?” Tooru groaned.

“That’s a yes.” Kuroo said.

  


 

***

  


  


“Takeda sensei!” Tooru practically yelled, running down the hallway after his professor.

“Oikawa-san, is everything alright?”

“No! No. I… was wondering if I could switch groups?”

“Is there something wrong with your current group members? Are you not getting along?”

“No, no, it’s not… I just… I _have_ to switch!”

“Unless you have a reason that you really can’t stay in your group, then the answer is no.” the dark haired man replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Have you ever been in love, sensei?”

“ _Huh_?”

  


***

  


  


Tooru swaggered into class two days later with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets, sitting in his seat and leaning back before letting out a happy sigh. He closed his eyes, unable to see the confused look that Kuroo and Bokuto shared. He was overjoyed, elated, on cloud nine and it was all thanks to Takeda sensei. The man was pretty easy to sway, honestly, and Tooru only had to talk him in circles for fifteen minutes before being told the words that would seal his future. 

  


_“If he agrees to make his own group with you… you may switch groups. This is the only favor I’ll give you this semester!”_

  


Now, with their professor’s blessing, Tooru was able to happily wed and bed Iwaizumi Hajime to his heart’s content. They could have a beautiful wedding at his okaasan’s cabin on the lake, honeymoon in Thailand, adopt a handful of children that would make the perfect volleyball team… it was meant to be. 

  


“So…” Kuroo started, breaking the silence.  


“What’s with the outfit? You got a date after this?” Bokuto asked loudly, tugging at the sleeve of his teal sweater.

“I do, Kou-chan, thank you for asking!”

“With who?”

“With destiny!” 

  


***  


The class passed quickly, or at least it had for Tooru as he had only been drawing hearts on the pages of his notebook. When he heard the commotion of students moving, Tooru’s eyes snapped up, wide and bright. _Showtime_. As he moved to lean down and grab his messenger bag, he felt large, warm hands on his shoulders, rubbing them roughly. 

  


“Alright, tiger, you got this,” he heard in his ear. “Keep your eyes on the prize! Don’t take no for an answer! Use that charm you’re always bragging about and he’ll be eating from your hand like a deer.”

“Like a deer!” Bokuto chimed in, punching his bicep.

“Like a deer.” Tooru repeated before smiling at the two of them. “I’m sorry our time together was so short.”

“Hey, hey, hey! When true love calls, we understand.” Bokuto sympathized, Kuroo nodding behind him. “Now go! Be free!” 

  


With that boost of confidence, Tooru surged out of his seat as he shouldered his bag and took long steps towards Iwaizumi’s row. The man looked about ready to get out of his chair when he must have felt Tooru’s presence and glanced up at him with a tiny half smile. Be still Tooru’s twittering heart. 

  


“Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?” he asked, making Tooru’s fingers twitch in glee.

“Yeah, we played against each other in high school. You’re Iwaizumi-san, right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, okay. That’s me. You’re… Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?”

“Yep!” Tooru said, hoping it didn’t sound too much like a squeak. “That’s me.”

“Dude, you were awesome. I was always pissed that you beat us, though.”

“That’s the power of Shiratorizawa!” 

  


Tooru cursed himself as the words left his mouth and he saw the darkening of Iwaizumi’s features. He was always putting his foot in his mouth and swallowing it whole, quickly before he could even choke. His eyes were wide and his hands were flying in every direction and if he listened carefully, he could have sworn he heard Kuroo and Bokuto snickering from the door. 

  


“Oh?” Iwaizumi asked, cocking a brow, tiny smile melted into a thin line.

“That’s not what I--! This is _not_ going how I planned!”

“What’s not?”

“I… do you want to be in my group for the semester?”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi replied, brows furrowing in confusion. It was cute enough that Tooru wanted to smooth his thumb over the bunched skin. “I… already have my group and uh… I don’t really want to switch? Sorry.” 

  


Tooru’s hand twitched once again, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to grab at his aching chest, his breaking heart. The life he had planned for them, the beautiful and shining future, had come crashing down before his very eyes and he didn’t have the strength to fix the cracked foundation. There was a finality in Iwaizumi’s tone despite the hesitations, one that Tooru knew his charms wouldn’t work for. Plus, he _really_ didn't want to see the man grumpy once again.

  


It was over. 

  


“Oh,” Tooru said, eyes falling to the ground. “That’s alright, makes sense. Daichi-san is very determined so I guess it’s good you got him.”

“Yeah…” 

  


The brunet had had enough by this point and wanted nothing more than to scream into his pillow on his lumpy mattress. He raised his hand as a sort of salute and turned around, ready to hear the jokes his friends had prepared while he was gone. It would be humiliating, terrible, absolute--.

  


“Oikawa? Do you want to… exchange numbers? You seemed like a decent guy in high school and we never really got to talk.” 

  


Tooru thanked his lucky stars that he was turned around as his mouth opened in a grin wide enough to make his jaw throb. His heart did a cartwheel into a somersault into a backflip before he took a silent breath and calmed down before he turned around. 

  


“I’d love to!” 

  


The two swapped phones, typing in their contact names and Tooru wasted no time putting emojis after his name and setting his contact photo to a spontaneous selfie with his fingers flashing a peace sign. He handed the man his phone back and smiled down at the new contact ‘Iwaizumi Hajime’. It was absolutely beautiful, even if he was probably too embarrassed to take a selfie as well. He’d find one from Facebook in a few minutes anyways. 

  


“Alright, I’ll text you later Iwa-chan!” Tooru beamed before practically running down the aisle to exit the room.

“Don’t--!” Iwaizumi started to yell before letting out a breath and dropping his voice. “Don’t call me that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr told me it was Iwaoi day so here I am! Let's be friends on [Tumblr](http://nishinoy.tumblr.com/)! I also made a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P89T0SKo-fi) and will write anything with any length for any bought coffees! Two jobs ain't enough lately unfortunately. Hoppy Easter everyone, hope y'all don't get pranked too hard!


End file.
